star_glitcher_fefandomcom-20200214-history
Minigames
More in-depth information on the different minigames in (multiplayer) SGFE is located here. Minigames Generic Wave Survival Minigame The Generic Wave Survival Minigame is a multistage survival minigame that gets progressively more difficult as it continues. Objective The objective in the Generic Wave Survival Minigame is to wipe out all the drooling zombies before the timer runs out, and to survive waves of increasingly difficult enemies. Activation Stand on the green ring beside the spawn to start. Note that the number of players needed to start the minigame increases depending on how many players are in the server. 50% or more is required to start the minigame. Gameplay Each wave lasts two minutes. For the first minute, drooling zombies appear around the spawn area. If at least one drooling zombie remains after the timer is up, the wave is failed, everyone dies, and the game is over. If, on the other hand, no zombies remain at some point before the end of the two minutes, the wave is over, a 20 second break ensues, and the next wave begins soon afterwards. Drooling zombies will chase after players, dealing damage to them if close enough. Additionally, they come in numerous variants. Stats Wave 1 starts with 10 drooling zombies in the pool. Each wave adds 5 to this pool. Drooling zombies start with 100 HP, which increases by 22.1% every wave. The basic drooling zombie deals 5 damage every 1/6 seconds. Rarer drooling zombie variants have a greater health and damage multiplier. Miscellaneous * Phantom drooling zombies are translucent. * Roentgenium drooling zombies have 8 blue diamonds spinning around them. This is similar to the effect on the Violence or Vanta-X modes. * The Generic Wave Survival Minigame intentionally parodies certain other games on Roblox. * Many of the enemy variants are based on types of zombies in Zombie Rush. ** Since silver and gold variants exist, copper was added to complement them. ** Since copper exists, roentgenium was added to complete the Group 11 elements of the periodic table. *** In real life, roentgenium is most likely not bright blue. *** The Roentgenium Zombie most likely inspired the creation of Roentgen. * The GUI which appears above the heads of nearby drooling zombies is based on the enemy GUI in Dungeon Quest. ** When an enemy dies, the text in their health bar briefly switches to "DEAD" before disappearing. Recommended Modes * Spacetime * Fallen X * SHD * NanoDeath * Destruction * Nova * Roentgen Other Some notable events and other occurrences which don't have their own page are listed below. Other Glitcher Users You may come across a player with a non-SGFE glitcher. These people are very mysterious and wield unimaginable power. You should behave well whenever they're on the server. If they're in a good mood, they may fool around and use their special abilities for cool boss fights. Their attacks may bypass invincibility or permanently delete your character, but that's part of the fun. Miscellaneous * There are 7 non-SGFE scripts available to the chosen ones. * All of them have 1 000 000 HP. The SGFE script has 250.